1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf club head with variable face thickness.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional golf club head designs are limited with regard to the maximum face area, both physical and practical limitations. The physical limitation is due to the golf club head having insufficient mass to both increase the length and width of the golf club head and also to increase the face size without exceeding the upper range of the preferred total golf club head mass. Such mass distributions are dependent on minimum wall thickness values required to achieve acceptable in-service durability.
Further, the thinning of the face thickness of a large face area golf club head will result in a golf club head that does not conform with the United States Golf Association's “Pendulum Test” which measures the characteristic time of the golf club head. The characteristic time is the contact time between metal mass attached to a pendulum that strikes the face center of the golf club head at a low speed. The limit is 239 microseconds with a test tolerance of 18 microseconds. The United States Golf Association (“USGA”) states that this characteristic time corresponds to a coefficient of restitution of 0.822 with a test tolerance of 0.008.
Uniformly increasing the thickness of the face portion typically requires the addition of large amounts of material to adequately reduce the stress sufficient to prevent impact and/or fatigue cracking. However, the addition of such a large amount of material to a face generally adversely affects the performance of the golf club.
One of the first patents to disclose variable face thickness was U.S. Pat. No. 5,318,300 to Schmidt et al., for a Metal Wood Golf Club With Variable Faceplate Thickness which was filed on Nov. 2, 1992. Schmidt et al discloses thickening the faceplate to prevent cracking.
A further disclosure of variable face thickness is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,830,084 to Kosmatka for a Contoured Golf Club Face which was filed on Oct. 23, 1996. Kosmatka addresses contouring the face to thicken certain regions while thinning other regions depending on the stress load experienced by such regions. Kosmatka also discloses a method for designing a face plate according to measured stress levels experienced during impact with a golf ball. Kosmatka, U.S. Pat. No. 5,971,868 for a Contoured Back Surface Of Golf Club Face, filed on Nov. 18, 1997, discloses similar contouring for an iron.
A more recent disclosure is Noble et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,954,596, for a Golf Club Head With Reinforced Front Wall, which was filed on Dec. 4, 1997. Noble et al. discloses a face plate with the thickness portion at the geometric center, and gradually decreasing toward the top and bottom, and the sole and heel. The top and bottom ends along a line through geometric center have the same thickness, and the heel and sole ends along a line through geometric center have the same thickness.
Other references make partial disclosure of varying face thickness. One example is FIG. 8 of U.S. Pat. No. 5,505,453 which illustrates an interior surface of a face with a bulging center and decreasing thickness towards the heel and sole ends, similar to Noble et al. Another example is FIGS. 4C and 4D of U.S. Pat. No. 5,346,216 which discloses a bulging center that decreases in thickness toward the heel and sole ends, and the top and bottom end of the face, similar to Noble et al. However, the prior art has failed to design a face or face plate that varies the thickness according to predicted golf ball impact points on the face.
What is needed is a light weight face that conforms to the USGA characteristic time test.